


SKAM La S1 E5: What Turns You On?

by TheAwkwardOne6



Series: SKAM La Season 1 [6]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Relationships: Ava Boudreaux/Oliver Lirette
Series: SKAM La Season 1 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056755
Kudos: 2





	1. I’m sorry

##  **Clip 1, Tuesday 4:11PM, 2021: What’s wrong with you?**

_ (Ava rings the doorbell of a house. A little boy, maybe eleven years old, opens it.) _

**Ava**

Hey Danny! Can I come in?

**Danny**

No. 

**Ava**

Why not?

**Danny**

Oliver told me not to let you in. 

**Ava**

Hmm… if I give you three dollars will you let me in. 

**Danny**

Now we’re talking. 

_ (Ava hands the boy three dollars and walks in. She ruffles the boy’s hair before walking into the living room where Elijah, Oliver, and Sam were playing avideo game) _

**Oliver**

Danny! I said not to let her in. 

**Danny**

She gave me money. Did you give me money? No. 

**Oliver**

Okay, valid. 

_ (He continues his game) _

Don’t you have your super important theatre rehearsals to go to and fancy parties to attend?

**Ava**

The play is in a few weeks. I’m nervous. 

**Oliver**

Whatever. 

**Ava**

You’re just mad because I’m not just spending all my time on stupid things like video games and concerts!

**Oliver**

Aaand now she’s mad. 

_ (Elijah starts laughing. He presses pause and walks with her into the kitchen.) _

What’s wrong?

**Ava**

What’s wrong with you?

**Oliver**

Nothings wrong with me. 

**Ava**

Are you mad because you wanted to hang out?

**Oliver**

No, I don’t care. 

**Ava**

You don’t care?

**Oliver**

I mean I’m not upset about it, okay? Don’t worry about it. 

_ (Before she can reply, he walks into the living room and they resume the game. Ava groans and walks out her door.) _

**_Song: 6/10 by Dodie_ **


	2. Are you ashamed of him?

##  **Clip 2, Wednesday 3:29PM, 2021: Are you ashamed of him?**

_ (Ava is walking with Claire down the hallway) _

**Ava**

He says he’s not mad, but he specifically told his brother not to let me in. I don’t know what’s wrong. I think there’s something he’s not telling me. 

**Claire**

Maybe he’s upset that you don’t want to introduce him to your mom. Maybe he thinks you’re ashamed of him. 

**Ava**

That’s ridiculous. 

**Claire**

Are you ashamed of him?

**Ava**

Of course not

_ (She’s obviously lying.) _

**Claire**

Why?

**Ava**

I’m not!

**Claire**

Then what’s the problem? 

_ (Ava opens her mouth to answer her when Briana runs up to them.) _

**Briana**

Avery has to tell Zohra that she can’t hang out with us anymore. 

**Claire**

Why?!

**Briana**

Because she almost ruined our status! I had to fix it. I had to tell Nick and his friends that we’re not the type to create drama. 

**Claire**

It probably wasn’t Zohra’s fault. 

**Briana**

Zohra is rude!

**Ava**

Becky and Sarah are too. 

**Briana**

I know them—they wouldn’t start drama for no reason. 

_ (Briana’s phone receives a notification. She checks it.) _

It’s from Nick!

**Claire**

What’s the deal with you two? 

**Briana**

I think we’re going to sleep together. 

**Claire**

Shouldn’t… shouldn’t you get to know him a little first?

**Briana**

Why? He’s perfect. 

**Claire**

How is he perfect?

**Briana**

(She tenderly holds her phone, looking down)

Most of the girls I know want to sleep with him. I want my first time to be with the most handsome guy. Not some loser. I’ve heard you remember your first time for the rest of your life. 

**Claire**

And his first time?

**Briana**

I heard that Kayla Savoy had her first with him and she had an orgasm. I’ve heard you don’t normally have one your first time. 

**Ava**

To be fair, Kayla is known for lying about stuff like that. 

**Briana**

Can I borrow your pill? 

**Ava**

Excuse me?

**Briana**

Your birth control. Can I borrow it?

**Ava**

I don’t take birth control. 

**Briana**

Then how do you, like… not get pregnant?

**Ava**

I’m not allowed to tell you that. 

**Briana**

_ (Groans) _

Why is this so complicated?!


	3. I can’t sleep

##  **Clip 3, Wednesday 1:17AM, 2021: I can’t sleep**

_ (Ava, in her pajamas, walks into her living room. Her mother is on the couch typing. She sits next to her and rests her head on her shoulder.) _

**Ava**

I couldn’t sleep. 

**Ava’s Mom**

I’m so sorry, sweetie. I’m just doing work right now. I’m not surprised your grades are going down if you’re not sleeping. Do you need to go to the doctor?

**Ava**

No, I don’t think so. I’ll be fine. 

**Ava’s Mom**

Okay. How’s Becky and Sarah?

**Ava**

They’re good. 

**Ava’s Mom**

That’s wonderful!

**Ava**

Yeah… um, I have a boyfriend now. 

**Ava’s Mom**

Really?

_ (She nods) _

Who? Can I meet him?

**Ava**

Maybe he can come over for dinner Friday?

**Ava’s Mom**

That’s a wonderful idea. It’s so nice that you have a boyfriend. 

_ (She kisses her daughter’s forehead.) _

**Ava**

Hey mom?

**Ava’s Mom**

Yes?

**Ava**

Speaking of boyfriends…I think you should move on from dad. He’s not coming back. 

**Ava’s Mom**

You’re right… I know you’re right. 

**_Song: Guiltless by Dodie_ **


	4. Chapter 4

##  **Clip 4, Thursday 7:43 AM, 2021: Back on good terms**

_ (Ava and Oliver are kissing in his car before school. Claire taps on the window and Oliver rolls it down.) _

**Ava**

Hey, Claire. Have you met Oliver?

**Claire**

Briefly, in the hallway. I assume you’re back on good terms?

_ (Ava nods) _

Briana wants to meet at your house. She wants to get drunk a little bit before meeting with this boy. I think it’s a bad idea, but she insists. So?

**Ava**

I don’t mind. My mom is home, though, so we’ll have to be quiet. 

**Oliver**

Why does she need to get drunk?

**Claire**

She’s getting laid. For the first time  _ ever _ . 

**Oliver**

Oh. That’s a really bad idea. 

**Claire**

I know, right?

**Oliver**

She won’t remember it very well and might one day regret it. 

**Claire**

He might take advantage of the fact that she’s tipsy. 

**Oliver**

She might agree to things she otherwise wouldn’t consent to while sober, which isn’t real consent. 

**Claire**

I like you. 

**Oliver**

I like you too. 

**Claire**

Well, anyways—bye!

_ (She waves and walks away.) _

**Ava**

I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that. 

**Oliver**

_(Oliver starts quietly crying)_

  
Can we change the subject?

**Ava**

Yeah, yeah, sure. 

_ (Pause) _

My mom agreed to dinner tomorrow. 

**Oliver**

_ (He wipes his eyes with his sleeve) _

That’s awesome. No longer ashamed of me, are you?

**Ava**

I was never ashamed of you. 

_ (She messes with his hair for a moment and kisses him on the cheek) _


	5. I can’t make it

##  **Clip 5, Friday 6:56 PM, 2021: I can’t make it**

_ (The girls, minus Zohra, are in Ava’s room, all drinking wine except for Claire.) _

**Briana**

How painful is it?

**Avery F**

I don’t know, I was so drunk I blacked out my first time. 

**Claire**

I still don’t think you should drink. 

**Briana**

Were you drunk your first time, Ava?

**Ava**

No, I wasn't. 

**Briana**

How much does it hurt?

**Ava**

If he’s careful, it shouldn’t hurt that much. 

**Claire**

You just need to relax. 

**Briana**

How should you know? You’ve never had sex. 

**Ava**

What does Nick’s last message say

**Briana**

_ (Checks her phone) _

He said “I’ll pick you up around seven.”

**Ava**

Just call him 

**Briana**

I don’t want to seem desperate 

**Ava**

And what if he doesn’t come?

**Briana**

Maybe I’d be a little… relieved. 

**Claire**

Bri, you don’t have to have sec with him if you don’t want to. 

**Briana**

No no, I want to! I just don’t want it to hurt. 

**Claire**

_ (Walks over to her and squeezes her hand) _

That’s why you have to relax. And getting drunk isn’t the answer. What about him turns you on?

**Briana**

Nothing. 

**Claire**

You mean you don’t get turned on by him? 

**Briana**

Do you?

**Claire**

Not by him. 

**Briana**

Then why don’t you have sex?

**Claire**

_ (She wiggles her eyebrows and gives Briana a seductive look) _

I know stuff that can turn you on. 

**Briana**

_ (She blushes and pulls away) _

I’m not a lesbian. 

**Claire**

That’s not what I mean. Lie on your back. 

_ (Briana does as instructed.) _

Imagine that you and Nick are in his bedroom. Are you imagining it?

**Briana**

_ (Hesitantly) _ Yes

**Claire**

What’s happening?

**Briana**

Um, we’re standing in the room. I’m wearing a white dress. It’s a Victorian chemise with lots of frills and insertion lace. My hair is super curly and pinned half off. My makeup is really light, but you can tell it’s there. It’s natural looking… I think it worked!

_ (She opens her eyes and sits up) _

**Claire**

You seriously get horny from clothes and makeup?

**Briana**

Hair too!

**Avery F**

People get horny from lots of things!

_ (Doorbell rings) _

I’ll go get it. 

_ (Ava walks out of her room and into the living room and opens the door. It’s Nick.) _

**Nick**

I’m her to pick up Briana?

**Ava**

Briana! Nick is here!

_ (Briana and the girls run out of the room.) _

**Nick**

Are you sure you want to do this?

**Briana**

Yes, let’s go. 

_ (Once they all leave, Ava sits alone on the couch. Oliver calls her so she accepts.) _

**Ava**

Hey! You on your way?

**Oliver**

Actually—there’s been a change of plans. 

**Ava**

What do you mean? 

**Oliver**

I have to help my mom with something. It’s important. I’m so sorry. 

_ (A voice can be heard saying “Oliver, who are you talking to?”) _

**Ava**

Who was that? 

**Oliver**

My mom. Got to go. 

**Ava**

Oliver that wasn’t—

_ (He hangs up.) _

**_Song: Hurt Me Once by Ben Platt_ **


End file.
